Prohibido Enamorarte Del Enemigo
by Aya Uzumaki
Summary: Esta historia trata de romance, intriga y traición donde una chica que después de vario tiempo de vivir en la Ciudad de New York decide regresar a su país natal Japón. Para ver a su familia y sus grandes amigos, pero su vida cambiara totalmente al enterarse lo sucedido a su padre, lo cual cegada por el odio y venganza hará pagar aquellas personas que le han arrebatado lo más...
1. Chapter 1

Prohibido Enamorarte Del Enemigo.

Esta historia trata de romance, intriga y traición donde una chica que después de vario tiempo de vivir en la Ciudad de New York decide regresar a su país natal Japón.  
Para ver a su familia y sus grandes amigos, pero su vida cambiara totalmente al enterarse lo sucedido a su padre, lo cual cegada por el odio y venganza hará pagar aquellas personas que le han arrebatado lo más querido para ella, llegar  
hasta el final aunque eso le cueste la vida y el amor que se interpondrá ante ella.

Capitulo 1.- El comienzo.

Todo comienza en la ciudad de New York en el Hospital Santa Helena en los pasillos de este mismo venia un grupo de doctores.

—Buen día a todos soy la doctora Haruno y estaré a cargo de todos ustedes ya que son nuevos internos de medicina si tienen algún problema o duda se dirigirán conmigo yo los asesore en todo.

—Si Doctora Haruno—Contestaron todos en unisonó.  
—Bien chicos les mostrare el Hospital.

Todos aquellos jóvenes que iban a hacer su residencia en el hospital siguieron a la doctora Haruno, tres jóvenes que iban cerca de la joven de cabello rosa.

— ¿Oyes Jason la Doctora Haruno es muy linda?  
—Si tienes razón Brian, pero te quedas corto es muy hermosa y además es muy joven.

En ese instante son interrumpidos por una de sus compañeras —Pues dejen decirles que ella fue la mejor de su clase y salió de la universidad de medicina con mención honorífica, aparte se dice que ella antes de venir para los Estados Unidos estudio con una doctora muy reconocida en Japón, llamada Miyazaki Tsunade.  
Por eso es la doctora más Joven ella empezó a los quince años y al entrar aquí en la Universidad de Harvard fue escalando muy rápido se podría decir que ella fue una niña prodigio.  
Tan solo con veintitrés años de edad es subdirectora de este Hospital.

—Ya veo Jenny parece que investigaste sobre ella verdad—musitó Jason.  
—Si amigo he leído varios artículos e investigaciones de ella, algún día quisiera ser como ella.

—No creo, ella es muy Hermosa pero tú—dijo Brian burlándose de Jenny  
— ¿Que dices? —Contestó aquella muchacha de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Aquellos tres chicos empezaron a discutir en ese momento olvidándose donde estaban, Sakura se da cuenta y se detiene por un instante.

— ¡Chicos que pasa con ustedes!

— ¿Discúlpenos doctora Haruno? —replicó Jenny algo apenada.

—Ya ven torpes la doctora ya nos llamo la atención ahora estamos en problemas. —comentó Jason.  
—Pues Brian empezó. —reitero Jenny cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño.

Sakura al verlos cuando estaban discutiendo los tres, en esos momentos recordó su niñez.

Flash Back

—Naruto eres un tonto.  
—Sakura discúlpame amiga no volveré a decirte que eres fea solo fue una broma.  
—Tranquilos Sakura y Naruto compórtense—dijo aquel joven de piel morena y ojos negros muy serio con sus dos amigos.  
— ¡Sasuke Kun! —Sakura pone sus ojos en forma de corazón al ver aquel muchacho que ella amaba mucho.

Fin del Flash Back

En ese instante fue sacada de sus pensamientos repentinamente por una voz conocida para ella.

— ¡Sakura, Sakura! —ella mira hacia atrás, era un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

— ¡Kevin!

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? — El se acerco a ella.  
—Bien y tú. —contestó Sakura.  
—También bien, podemos hablar un momento.  
—No puedo ahora Kevin, estoy ocupada, que te parece si nos vemos dentro de una hora en la cafetería de aquí.

—Esta bien te espero no vayas a faltar. —El se acerca a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla—se alejo de ahí dejándola con sus alumnos.

Ella continuo con lo que estaba haciendo le mostro a los joven estudiantes todo el hospital, al terminar el recorrido miro a cada uno de ellos.

—Bien chicos ahora los dejare en los diferentes servicios que les asignare ahí estarán dos meses en cada área no estarán solos, los puse en grupo de tres.

Después de que ella dejo a sus internos de medicina en sus área ella se dirige a su despacho se sentó en su sillón miro sobre su escritorio una fotografía que tenia ahí, la tomo entre sus manos y la vio detenidamente.

—Mamá, Papá tengo muchas ganas de verlos han pasado ya ocho años, no los he visto y a mis dos grandes amigos. —También tenía la fotografía de ellos, roda lagrimas sobre sus mejillas.

—Ahora ellos ya tienen sus vidas echas, al fin Ino te saliste con las tuyas te quedaste con él, pero me alegra el fue mi amor de niñez, y tu mi rubio y eterno enamorado al fin encontraste quien te amara.

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando es sacada repentinamente al sonar el teléfono.  
— ¡Diga!

—Dra. Haruno, soy el Director Robinson.  
—Hola, Dr. Robinson ¿Qué pasa?  
—Solo le hablo para decirle que fueron aceptadas sus vacaciones y el permiso que pidió por un mes.

Sakura se pone feliz al escuchar lo que su jefe le decía. — ¡Gracias Dr. Robinson!

—Doctora también el consejo y yo aceptamos la petición que hizo de quien ocupara su puesto mientras no esté, lo consideramos ya que la persona que nos propuso es una persona responsable y muy buena trabajadora entregada a su trabajo.  
— ¡En serio! entonces hoy hablare con ella, nos vemos Dr. Robinson. — Al colgar el teléfono tocaron a la puerta

—Adelante —dice Sakura.  
—Hola Sakura buenos días.  
—Melisa, no te vi llegar en la mañana.  
—Lo que pasa es que se me hizo tarde.  
—Con razón, adivina que Meli.  
— ¿Que pasa Sakura?  
—Pues al fin salgo de vacaciones.  
—En serio Sakura—comenta Melisa.  
—Si amiga y aparte me autorizaron el mes que pedía.  
— ¿Que bien? te lo mereces ya que todo este tiempo solo te la pasabas aquí en el Hospital, no me digas que te vas a ir a Japón.

—Si, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis padres y amigos. —dijo con alegría la joven de cabello rosa.  
—Pero Sakura quien se va a quedar en tu lugar. —expresó aquella chica de cabello negro.  
—Pues te tengo una sorpresa, así que vamos a la cafetería y ahí te explico todo, me está esperando Kevin.  
—Sakura no me digas que tu y Kevin.  
—No, No te equivocas entre él y yo no hay nada.  
—Ah ya veo, aun no olvidas aquel chico de tu infancia verdad—dice Melisa con una mirada picara hacia su amiga.

Sakura se sonroja por el comentario de su amiga. — ¿Qué cosas dices anda vamos con Kevin?  
—No puedo tengo mucho trabajo solo me di una escapadita para saludarte. —musitó Melisa.  
—Esta bien Melisa, hoy en la noche te invito a cenar mi casa y espero que vayas.  
—Si con gusto iré Sakura, quiero saber que sorpresa me tienes.

Salen las dos de la oficina de Sakura y se despiden, ella ya llevaba cinco minutos tarde. —Espero que Kevin no se desespere no me gusta llegar tarde a mis citas. 

Mientras tanto en Japón.

En la empresa más famosa de Japón estaban de manteles largos, se estaba  
festejando sus treinta años de fundación y de su éxito que han tenido tanto ahí como en varios países.

Estaban en un gran salón reunidos los trabajadores, empresarios invitados, socios del la misma empresa junto con sus familiares, todos se divertían y reían en esos momentos.

En ese instante un hombre alto, de cabello negro, ojos verdes pasa al frente y pide que guarden un momento de silencio, habla ante todos ahí.

—Buenas tardes a todos ustedes que trabajan en esta empresa para felicitarlos y gracias a que el éxito que ha tenido es a cada uno de ustedes tanto empleados como nuestros hijos que nos han apoyado mucho y ellos son la nueva generación que llevara esta empresa como hasta ahora.

Todos los presentes aplauden al escuchar estas palabras por parte de aquel hombre, después de que hablo él, un joven de ojos azules de unos veinticuatro años de edad se levanto de su asiento.

—Pues gracias a ustedes que nos han dado la oportunidad y confiar en nosotros siempre esta empresa será el número uno.  
—Si así es hijo en un futuro ustedes se harán cargo de esta empresa y sé que cada uno de ustedes lo hará muy bien.  
—Padre—comentó Naruto.  
—Así es Minato. —Musitó el Sr. Haruno.  
—Si debemos confiar en nuestros hijos. —replicó Minato.  
—Así como dijo Ryo ustedes son el futuro de esta empresa. —comentó el Sr. Hyuuga.  
— ¿Padre? —dijo Hinata.

Pero había alguien ahí que no estaba de acuerdo con los demás socios de la empresa al escuchar los comentarios.

—Sr. Orochimaru que le pasa—comentó un joven de lentes quien era el asistente de él.  
—No es nada Kabuto, tu bien sabes que Ryo Haruno no tiene hijos a quien heredar su parte de esta empresa yo siempre le he insistido que me lo venda pero se niega rotundamente, Hare que me lo venda de una manera u otra.  
— ¿Qué te pasa Orochimaru? te veo algo molesto.  
—No es nada, Sanosuke.  
—Discúlpelo Sr. Sabaku no—replicó aquel joven de lentes. —con una leve sonrisa.

Un joven que estaba sentado a un lado de aquel chico de cabello gris y de lentes solo miraba sin decir nada y serio se cruzo de brazos pareciese que estaba algo aburrido.

—Hermano quita esa cara de pocos amigos, se más alegre.  
—No molestes Temari, mejor porque no vas a molestar a tu prometido ese cabeza hueca.

—Que dices tonto, Shikamaru no es un cabeza hueca—espetó la joven rubia y ojos verdes molesta con su hermano menor.  
—No te creas hermana discúlpame solo te estaba molestando.  
—Tranquilos chicos guarden silencio los dos—dijo Kankuro el hermano mayor de los Sabaku no.  
—Me voy para que no me molesten.  
—Espera no te vayas Gaara. —le hablo la rubia de cuatro coletas.

El se retira de ahí dejando a solos a sus hermanos —Kankuro nuestro hermano necesita de que conozca una chica que lo haga cambiar.  
—Si hermana pero con todas las chicas que ha salido parece que no le sirve de nada sin embargo hay una que se muere por él, pero nuestro hermanito ni caso le hace.  
—Ah ya se a quien te refieres hermano es ella, la hija del Sr. Orochimaru, pero Gaara es tan testarudo que no le hace caso, eso que han salido varias veces juntos.  
—Temari en realidad no se que busca mi hermano en una chica, todas con las que ha salido son muy lindas.

—Pues sí, espero que pronto encuentre a la chica que lo haga feliz. —mientras platicaban los hermanos de aquel joven de ojos color verde agua marina él se dirigió con el señor Uzumaki y el señor Haruno.

— ¡Disculpe! Sr. Uzumaki y Haruno puedo hablar con ustedes un momento.  
— ¡Claro! —contestaron en unisonó ambos hombres.  
Los tres se dirigen hacia una de las oficinas cerca del salón para platicar sin ninguna interrupción y bullicio de la gente en la fiesta.

— ¿Que pasa? Gaara. —musitó el Sr. Haruno  
—Pues hace tiempo hice una petición de que necesito una asistente para mí ya que últimamente he tenido bastante trabajo, a veces me ayuda mi hermana Temari, pero necesito alguien que este conmigo de tiempo completo. —replicó aquel chico de cabello rojo.  
—Gaara lo hemos considerado, así que a partir de la próxima semana tendrás quien te ayude, pero mientras te pondré a alguien déjame veo. —dice el Sr. Haruno.  
—Ya está resuelto —comenta Minato—Ahora mismo le diré a mi hijo que se haga cargo de contratar personal.

El señor Uzumaki le hablo a su hijo por el móvil para que fuera a la oficina para platicar con él. El Chico rubio quien estaba con sus amigos platicando se excuso por un momento para ir con su padre.

Entro a la oficina y miro a su padre con el señor Haruno y su amigo Gaara.—Si padre que pasa.  
—Naruto quiero que busques una asiste para Gaara lo más pronto posible ya que tu eres el encargado de seleccionar personal.  
—Claro Padre abriré la convocatoria, así que amigo pronto tendrás quien te ayude.  
—Esta bien Naruto esperare.  
— ¿Qué te parece Gaara si mientras consiguen a alguien te pondré quien te ayude. —Comentó el Sr. Haruno, —Bueno si no hay ningún inconveniente por parte de Naruto.

Naruto algo extrañado — ¡Porque yo señor Haruno!

—Pues he pensado mucho en eso y la persona indicada es tu esposa Naruto.  
— ¡Hinata!  
—Si, pero solo mientras.  
—Esta bien por mí no hay problema, siempre y cuando Gaara esté de acuerdo.  
—Por mí no hay problema. —reiteró el joven de cabello rojo.  
—Entonces deja le hablo. — el se comunico con sus esposa a su móvil y le dice que la espera en la oficina, después de unos segundos ella llego ahí con ellos.

—Si ¿Qué pasa?  
—Hinata, solo te queremos pedir de favor que esta semana sea la asistente de Gaara mientras conseguimos a alguien. —replico el Sr. Haruno.  
—Si acepto con mucho gusto.

Mientras platicaban había alguien escuchando detrás de una maceta grande que estaba ahí.

—Así que yo conseguiré ese trabajo a como dé lugar y estaré cerca de él y no permitiré que ninguna chica se acerque a él, solo será mío.

En ese momento la toman del hombro—Naomi porque estas escondida aquí, no sabes que es mala educación espiar a las personas.  
—Neji, yo….solo. —acotó la joven sonrojada y sin mirar aquel chico a los ojos.  
—Ya veo así que estabas espiando a Gaara.  
Naomi algo molesta hacia el —Es cosa que no te interesa.  
—Pero porque te enojas,  
—Pues solo estaba buscando algo por aquí que se me cayó.  
—Si tú dices —Dijo Neji con un tono de sarcasmo. —En ese momento le hablan aquel joven de ojos color perla el miro hacia atrás y vio que era su esposa. — ¿Qué sucede linda?  
—Llevo rato buscándote, los chicos están organizando una salida a una disco para esta noche. Y quieren saber si vamos a ir.  
—Pues vamos. —contestó aquel joven con una leve sonrisa hacia su esposa.

La joven que estaba platicando con Neji—Hola señora Hyuuga  
—Hola señorita Naomi, discúlpenme por no saludarla antes.  
—No se preocupe. —dijo aquella joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos color café claro.  
—Naomi vas con nosotros también a la disco.  
—No sé, tendré que pedirle permiso a mi padre.  
—Bueno si te decides me hablas por teléfono para decirte a qué horas nos vemos y en qué lugar que te parece.  
—Si, está bien yo le aviso—la joven se retira del lugar dejando ahí a Neji y su esposa, cuando se quedan solos ambos.

—Neji, puedo hacerte una pregunta, desde hace tiempo tengo una duda y no he podido sacarme de la cabeza.  
— ¿Qué sucede Tenten?  
—Pues, el otro día cuando le llevaba a firmar unos papeles al Sr. Haruno a su oficina, estaba platicando con Sr. Uzumaki y él le pregunto por su hija.  
¿A caso el tiene una hija?

Neji al escuchar eso de Tenten — ¡Por favor no digas que él tiene una hija!  
Tenten algo confundida— ¿Pero porque Neji?  
—Pues solo puedo decirte que si y es amiga de mi prima Hinata, pero ella se fue América ya tiene mucho tiempo allá y no hemos sabido nada de ella.

—Pero porque no quiere decir que tiene un hija. —comentó algo extrañada Tenten.  
—No se amor pero ella y el Sr. Haruno discutieron no sé por qué motivo, ella se marcho a América.

¡Bueno no diré nada! –espeto aquella chica de cabello castaños y ojos color chocolate.

En América

En la cafetería del Hospital Santa Helena llego aquella joven de cabello rosa con su amigo

— ¡Disculpa Kevin por llegar tarde! Estaba platicando con Melisa.  
—No te preocupes Sakura.  
— ¿Qué querías decirme?  
—Pues quiero invitarte mañana en la noche a la casa de mis padres cumplen el aniversario de su boda.  
— ¡Claro! Que si voy contigo.  
—Entonces paso por ti mañana a las ocho de la noche.  
— ¿Esta bien? —Oyes Kevin cambiando de tema me voy a ir de vacaciones la próxima semana.  
— ¡En serio! Pues bien por ti vas a ir Japón me supongo.  
—Si ya tengo muchos años sin ir a mi país natal, aparte pedí un mes de permiso y me lo autorizaron.  
—Pues tus padres han de estar muy orgullosos de ti Sakura y estarán felices de verte. —dijo aquel joven con una leve sonrisa y tomando de la mano a su amiga.

Pero la chica de ojos color verde jade bajo la mirada y algo triste —¡No Kevin! Papá no me habla desde hace mucho tiempo.  
— ¿Qué dices? —Exclamó el joven de ojos color miel  
—Así como lo oyes.  
—Pero ¿Por qué?  
—Pues te contare como estuvo. Esto paso aproximadamente hace ocho años atrás.

Flash Back

Era un día de primavera en Japón y soleado en la universidad de Konoha había muchos estudiantes que estaban para inscribirse en las carreras que más le agradaba, una joven de cabello rosa miraba algunos folletos para ver cuáles eran las opciones estaba indecisa cual escoger. — ¡Rayos que debo hacer! —se decía a sí mismo con frustración y con algo de desaliento, en ese instante le hablaron.

—Si Hinata que sucede.  
—Te estamos esperando Naruto, Sasuke, Ino y yo. Ya nos inscribimos a la carrera de administración de empresas solo faltas tú, nos toco a todos en el mismo salón.  
—Hinata yo…  
— ¿Qué pasa? Sakura que tienes.  
—No, nada Hinata ahora mismo los alcanzo.  
—Este bien te esperamos en la cafetería.  
—Si ahora voy. —Hinata se retira dejando a Sakura. —Que hago, la decisión que tome espero sea la correcta ya se lo tengo decidido. —Se levanto de la banca donde estaba sentado y se fue a inscribir, después de un buen rato Sakura llega a la cafetería donde estaban sus amigos esperándola, el joven rubio al verla en la puerta le grito desde su lugar  
—¡Sakura! Acá estamos—ella se acerco a ellos y se sentó a un lado del chico de ojos azules  
— ¿Dónde estabas Sakura? —dice Naruto.  
—Escribiéndome Naruto pues que más.  
—Te toco con nosotros Sakura. —musitó Sasuke.  
—Este yo…yo…  
— ¿Qué pasa contigo Sakura? —dijo Ino.  
—Chicos yo me inscribí en la carrera de medicina.

—¡Que dices! —dijeron sorprendidos y unisonó sus amigos al enterarse de lo que había hecho su amiga.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2- Mi Secreto

**Capitulo 2.- ****Mi Secreto.**

—Pues así como lo oyen.

—Pero Sakura si tu padre se entera se molestara contigo—replicó un rubio algo preocupado.

—Naruto tiene razón Sakura—reiteró Sasuke.

—Lo sé chicos pero espero que ustedes no le digan nada y me guarden este secreto por favor.

—No te preocupes por eso amiga si es lo que te gusta respetaremos tu decisión —musitó Hinata.

—Por mí no hay problema Sakura yo tampoco diré nada. —dijo aquel rubio de ojos azules

Al igual que Sasuke e Ino también la apoyan en su decisión, aunque no muy convencidos ya que el padre de su amiga era muy estricto.

—Gracias amigos.

Así pasó el tiempo Sakura estudio lo que quería sin que su padre se diera cuenta, cuando le tocaba ir al hospital a práctica, en su casa tenía que mentir y decir que iba a la casa de Hinata a estudiar para los exámenes. Pero un día cuando menos se lo esperaba Sakura fue llamada por su padre.

—Si padre ¿Qué pasa?

—Sakura ya han pasado dos meses y no me has traído tus calificaciones eres la única, ayer precisamente Hiashi me dijo que a Hinata le entregaron sus calificaciones y tu no me las has traído.

—Papá pronto te las traeré. —respondió aquella joven de cabello rosa nerviosa.

— ¿Está bien hija? —Puedes retirarte.

Sakura en su habitación no sabía qué hacer ya que su padre le había exigido las calificaciones, ella no quería imaginarse si el descubriera que tomo otra carrera y no la que él había impuesto, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escucha que le hablaban

—Hija, Hija.

—Pasa Mamá discúlpame no te escuche.

—Sakura que te pasa estos días te he visto algo preocupada.

—No pasa nada Mamá, estoy bien.

Pasaron los días aquella chica continuaba con sus estudios en secreto ya que era lo que más le gustaba cada vez que le tocaba ir al hospital a practica les mentía a sus padres que iba a estudiar a la casa de Hinata.

Sakura estaba a cargo de la doctora Tsunade Miyazaki, esa noche para la chica de ojos verdes jade tuvo mucho trabajo en el servicio de urgencias tenía muchos pacientes atendía uno tras otro, pero eso era lo que le gustaba y satisfacía ayudar a la gente que necesita una atención.

La doctora Tsunade miraba como Sakura se entregaba a su trabajo, para ella aquella chica de cabello rosa le prosperaba como un buen médico y que iba hacer de las mejores, ella se sentía alegre al tener una buena discípula. Pero un día menos inesperado para Sakura todo iba a cambiar.

—Papá, Mamá tengo que irme iré a estudiar a la casa de Hinata.

— ¿Está bien hija? Yo te llevo a su casa.

—No, no padre me iré yo sola no te preocupes.

—Bien hija te cuidas.

—Sí, padre nos vemos mañana pues—Ella salió de la casa a toda prisa para poder llegar pronto al hospital. —No puede ser casi me descubre mi padre.

Al quedar solo los padres de Sakura después de que ella salió de la casa el padre de ella le comenta a su esposa.

—Yuzuki últimamente he visto a nuestra hija algo distraída.

— ¿Está bien? Ryo ya platique con ella y me dijo que todo andaba bien—dijo la mamá de Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Bueno para estar seguros hablare a casa de Hiashi.

—Pero Ryo deja a Sakura ya es grande y sabe cuidarse.

—Lo sé Yuzuki, pero aun así hablare con ella. —Él llama a la casa de los Hyuuga y quien contesta es Hiashi.

— ¡Diga!

—Buenas noches Hiashi soy Ryo.

— ¡Hola! Ryo ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Oyes disculpa la molestia! pero me podrías pasar a mi hija Sakura fue con Hinata a estudiar.

—No Ryo aquí no está Sakura.

— ¿Cómo? —contestó el padre de Sakura algo desconcertado.

—Así es amigo Sakura no ha venido por acá.

—Hiashi si no es mucha la molestia podría hablar con Hinata.

—Pues no se encuentra ahora, pero si gustas cuando llegue te hablo

—Si me harías ese favor y gracias amigo pues nos vemos. —acto seguido se despiden.

— ¿Qué pasa Ryo? —ella mira a su esposo muy molesto.

—Sakura no está con Hinata a donde fue esta niña.

—Como dices, donde esta mi hija a donde fue. —preguntaba aquella mujer preocupada al enterarse que no estaba Sakura en la casas de los Hyuuga.

—No se Yuzuki, pero pronto sabré donde está.

Después de unos minutos Ryo recibe la llamada de Hiashi, ellos van a la mansión de los Hyuuga.

Cuando llegan Hinata estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, no sabía qué hacer ella en ese momento no quería que descubrieran a su amiga, era incondicional hacia ella.

— ¿Hija donde está Sakura? —musitó su padre.

—Pues yo no sé padre —contestó Hinata.

—Cómo no has de saber Hinata si tu y mi hija son amigas desde pequeñas todo se cuentan. —preguntó aquel hombre de ojos verdes y sumamente molesto.

Yuzuki al no recibir ninguna resolución de esto se puso a llorar y preocupada por su hija le pregunto también donde se encontraba Sakura.

Hinata al ver a si a la madre de Sakura decide, decirles la verdad les dice que ella esta en el Hospital Kitamura, que ya tiene tiempo trabajando ahí. Ryo al escuchar eso por parte de aquella joven de ojos color perla se molesto tanto.

— ¡Que dices Hinata! —gritó aquel hombre.

—Así es Sr. Haruno. —dijo Hinata con aquella timidez.

—Discúlpame Hija no quise gritarte, ahora mismo iré por ella el hospital. —respondió el padre de Sakura.

Los dos van camino al hospital, cuando Yuzuki le dice a su esposo que detenga el auto por un momento, él se detiene. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Ryo dejemos las cosas como están mañana hablas con ella.

— ¿Está bien?

Los dos se regresan a la mansión, pero Ryo estaba muy molesto con su s hija pero tenía que guardar postura por el momento dejar las cosas para mañana.

Al día siguiente Sakura del hospital se va a la escuela pero como tuvo mucho trabajo no pudo ir a ver a sus amigos, no se entero de lo había pasado en la noche paso el día muy rápido para aquella joven de cabello rosa, llego a su casa.

—Mamá ya llegue.

—Como te fue hija.

—Bien Mamá. —Sakura vio a su madre algo molesta e indiferente con ella y le pregunta qué pasaba.

—Tú dime Sakura que está pasando contigo.

Sakura se sorprendió en la forma en que su madre le hablo en un tono molesto. — ¡Mamá! A qué viene esto—expresó aquella joven de ojos verdes.

En ese momento sale su padre del despacho algo molesto—Sakura puedes venir un momento tenemos que platicar.

—Si padre ahora voy. — Que raro, papá hoy no fue a trabajar porque. —pensó para si misma ella en ese instante.

Ella entra al despacho de su padre, lo miro sentado en aquel sillón, la mirada de él era diferente se miraba molesto.

—Si padre que pasa —dice Sakura.

— ¿Que significa esto Sakura? —El, le avienta sobre el escritorio las calificaciones de medicina.

—Padre yo…yo… pensaba decirte—tartamudeo ella ya que estaba nerviosa y al fin su padre la había descubierto.

—Si cuando, como te atreviste a engañarnos a tu madre y a mi todo este tiempo—replicó su padre levantándose del aquel sillón y se dirigió hacia el ventanal que daba hacia aquel jardín grande de la mansión de los Haruno.

—Papá yo estudio lo que me gusto—contestó tímidamente.

— ¿Que dices Sakura? Mientras vivas en esta casa tendrás que acatar mis órdenes así que por esta semana no iras a la escuela ya hable con los maestros y tendrás que estudiar estos dos meses que perdiste de clases me dijeron que te iban a dar la oportunidad y te reincorporaras a clases Administración el próximo lunes por la mañana y espero pases ese examen confío en ti hija.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando lo que su padre le decía, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la petición de su padre ella empuñaba su mano de impotencia al no poder contradecirlo. Ella corre a su habitación a llorar y su mamá la mira angustiada y va tras su hija.

—Sakura ¿Qué pasa?

—Madre quiero estar sola, déjenme en paz—Decía ella llorando, pero esto angustiaba a su mamá al no poder ayudarla.

— ¿Está bien hija? —contestó ella triste y ya no insistió mas.

Así pasaron unos día Sakura empezó a estudiar para poder pasar esos exámenes, mientras tanto los chicos se habían preocupado por ella porque no la habían visto esos días.

Ellos estaban en la cafetería platicando de Sakura ya que no contestaba a las llamadas que le hacían o mensajes que le mandaban a su móvil.

—Tendremos que ir a ver a Sakura ya van cuatro días que no viene—Comentó Hinata.

—A lo mejor está enferma—musitó Ino.

—Pues que les parece si vamos a la salida de clases—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Está bien iremos—confirmó a aquel chico de piel morena y ojos negros.

Paso la mañana muy pronto y los chicos se disponen ir a la casa de Sakura, llegan y tocan el timbre y son recibidos por la servidumbre.

—Buenas tardes Jóvenes.

— Buenas tardes se encuentra Sakura—preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, chicos pero no sé si pueden verla es que ella está castigada. —En eso fue interrumpida por la dueña de la mansión.

— ¿Que pasa Yuri?

—Sra. Haruno buscan a la Srta. Sakura sus amigos.

—Déjalos pasar.

Ellos pasan, la chica de la servidumbre los dirige hacia la gran sala de ese lugar, los chicos iba tras aquella mujer.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, la señora Haruno estaba ahí sentada en los sillones del lugar quien al verlos los saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro y amablemente; los ofreció asiento.

—Buenas tardes señora Haruno—dijeron todos en unisonó.

—Qué bueno que vinieron chicos, a ver ha Sakura a ver si platicando con ustedes le levantan el ánimo estos días siempre se la ha pasado en cerrada en su habitación—ella les platico lo sucedido entre Sakura y su padre.

—No, se preocupe señora Haruno, nosotros haremos que Sakura vuelva a sonreír—esto lo dijo aquel joven de ojos azules con gran ímpetu y suspicacia.

—Gracias Naruto confió en ustedes—acotó con una sonrisa aquella mujer.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de su amiga subieron los escalones que los dirigía al segundo piso de esta casa, tocaron la puerta.

Sakura quien estaba sentada cerca de la venta que miraba aquel atardecer y pensando un sinfín de cosas es sacada repentinamente de estos al escuchar que tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Si? Adelante. —Ella se sorprendió al ver en primera estancia aquel chico de cabello negro y piel morena— ¡Sasuke! —corrió al verlo y lo abrazo.

Aquel chico la abrazo también— ¡Sakura! No me gusta verte triste.

— ¡Sasuke! —musitó Sakura.

—Amiga animo debes seguir adelante—acotó Hinata.

—Anda Sakura no dejes que esto te detenga puede que más adelante estudies lo que te guste—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, ¿Como si todo fueran tan fácil? el hablo sin ninguna preocupación.

—Parece que a veces dices cosas muy coherentes Naruto—espetó Sasuke.

Sakura al escuchar lo que acabo de decir su amigo el rubio, quedo sorprendida eso le había dado una idea y una esperanza de volver a seguir con su sueño, les agradeció por si visita y por apoyarla en todo.

Paso al tiempo ella siguió la carrera impuesta por su padre, aunque no le gustara fue la mejor de su clase, cuando llevaba un tiempo avanzado continuo con su sueño a escondida de su padre, pero sin descuidar lo otro.

Al fin llego el día de su graduación junto con sus amigos inseparables todos estaban felices por a ver logrado su cometido.

Ese día aquella joven de cabello rosa le entrego a su padre lo que tanto él, le había exigido el título, el padre de la joven al verlo se alegró además no por eso si no que había salido con una mención honorifica.

—Te felicito hija buen trabajo—respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias padre aquí esta lo que tanto tu me pediste.

—Ahora si hija pronto te pondré en la empresa a la que también te pertenece. —dijo con gran emoción aquel hombre.

—Padre yo cumplí con tu sueño, ahora quiero cumplir el mío así que continuare con lo que empecé.

— ¿Que tonterías dices Sakura? ¿Cómo te dije antes mientras estés en esta casa obedecerás mis órdenes?

— ¿Está bien? padre pues me voy seguiré mi camino, me iré de la casa. —dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta del despacho salió del lugar sin decir nada más.

— ¡Sakura a dónde vas aun no he terminado contigo! —grito su padre al verla que salió de ahí sin el darle el permiso para retirarse.

Sakura subió los escalones corriendo sin escuchar a su padre, entro a su habitación y empezó arreglar sus cosas para marcharse de ese lugar donde ya no aguantaba un minuto más.

Mientras guardaba su ropa en la maleta su madre entro a su habitación y al ver lo que estaba haciendo su hija no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban.

—Hija a dónde vas no nos hagas esto — decía su mamá llorando.

—Lo siento Mamá, pero quiero cumplir mi sueño. —Ella se acercó a su madre y la abrazo muy fuerte —Te amo Mamá y a mi Padre pero seguiré mi destino.

Tomo sus cosas, bajo los escalones y detrás de ella venia su mamá aun insistiendo que no se fuera que pensará bien las cosas y que no lo tomara a la ligera.

Su padre estaba en la sala y miro a su hija con sus cosas, ella paso a un lado de su progenitor sin mirarlo a los ojos se dirigió a la puerta principal de la mansión, cuando tomo la manija de esta misma.

—Sakura si sales por esa puerta olvídate de que tiene padres y para nosotros estarás muerta.

La joven de ojos verdes al escuchar esto por parte de su padre sintió un nudo en la garganta y roda lagrimas de sus ojos —Si esa es tu decisión padre a si será.

Fin Flash back

Sakura estaba llorando al platicarle a Kevin lo sucedió entre su padre y ella; ese chico de cabello castaño se acercó a su amiga, la abrazo.

—Tranquila amiga sabes que no me gusta verte así.

—Kevin discúlpame, por abrumarte con mis problemas pero tenía que platicarle alguien esto y desahogarme — la joven de cabello rosa se limpio sus lagrimas.

—Sakura gracias por confiar en mí.

—Por eso eres mi amigo o ¿no? Pero lo que me preocupa ahora es cuando vaya a Japón no sé qué reacción tenga mi padre al verme de vuelta.

— Sakura como eres su única hija no creo que no quiera verte, pero tú siempre mira hacia delante y enfrenta a tu padre. — esto se lo dijo Kevin tomando las manos de su amiga.

— ¡Kevin! Gracia por animarme.

Para ambos jóvenes se les fue la noción del tiempo se retiran a sus áreas de trabajo, para la chica de cabello rosa sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima ya que había sentido que había sacado ese dolor que sentía en su pecho y platicárselo a alguien en quién ella confiaba ciegamente.

Mientras tanto en Japón, era de noche los chicos estaban en la disco divirtiéndose, bailando menos dos jóvenes que estaban sentados mirando a los demás la chica de ojos color azul le decía a su acompañante que salieran a bailar.

—No quiero Naomi, no estoy de humor.

—Hmmm Gaara ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

La chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes mientras bailaba en la pista con su prometido miro hacia donde estaba su hermano y dejo de bailar. — ¿Que pasa contigo Gaara? ven vamos a divertirnos —ella lo toma de la mano haciendo que se levantara de su lugar.

—Está bien ven Naomi vamos a bailar—dijo con un poco de fastidio.

Están bailando, cuando en ese momento ponen una canción romántica donde las parejas se abrazan, en medio de la pista estaba una pareja bailando muy abrazados—Recuerdas esta canción Hinata fue la que bailamos la primera vez que te invite a salir —musitó Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Si Na…ru…to…—contestó ella nerviosa y sonrojada pareciera que aunque pasara el tiempo Hinata no había cambiado mucho todavía era tímida con él.

Naruto se fija en ella y le acaricia la mejilla—Sabes tú forma de ser y tu timidez fue lo que me cautivo mi linda niña—reitero Naruto acercándose a ella. —Hinata estaba súper sonrojada, ella le da un tierno beso que fue correspondido por su amado esposo.

Acá por otro lado de la pista una chica rubia y aquel chico de piel morena y ojos negros como la noche miraron a sus amigos.

— ¿Quien iba pensar que Naruto y Hinata eran el uno para el otro?

—Tienes razón Ino, él siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura, pero ella nunca le hizo caso.

—Si Sasuke pues ella te amaba a ti—replicó Ino en un tono triste, y bajando la mirada.

— ¿A caso estas celosa mi linda esposa? —El la tomo del mentón.

—Pues Sa...su…ke yo…—quedo por un momento en silencio mirando esos ojos negros.

—Tranquila eres la única que amo, que eso te quede bien grabado. —la beso repentinamente y fue correspondido por ella.

En ese mismo lugar estaba discutiendo una pareja —Que problemático Temari, tu hermano debe ser más sociable con las chicas.

—Pues es lo que yo le digo, pero parece que no me hace caso, pero en fin que podemos hacer.

—Pues linda muy pronto tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre, espero ese día.

Temari lo abraza y le dice al oído—Yo también ese momento lo estoy esperando—respondió sonrojándose ella. —En ese momento ella siente que la halan hacia atrás.

— ¿Pero qué pasa?

—Espero Nara que respetes a mi hermana—dijo molesto Gaara.

—Pero hermano que te pasa, si tu bien sabes que es mi prometido.

Gaara no le hace caso, solo mira a Shikamaru, con esa mirada fría que reflejaba en ese momento.

—Está bien cuñadito no te molestes, no le hare daño a Temari.

—Pues eso espero—contestó aquel chico pelirrojo. —El sintió en ese instante que lo halaron hacia atrás, tomándolo de la mano.

—Ven Gaara déjalos en paz, creo que tu hermana ya es lo suficiente grande para cuidarse sola.

—Naomi es cosa que no te interesa—exclamó Gaara,

Ella no le hace caso y siguen bailando ella se recarga sobre el hombro de él. —Qué bien se siente estar tan cerca de él, Gaara se sonroja levemente al tener tan cerca a Naomi.

—Disculpa a mi hermano Shikamaru.

—No te preocupes preciosa, está en su derecho a defender a su hermana, si yo tuviera una hermana como tú y fuera hermosa haría lo mismo.

—Shi...ka...ma…ru… —dijo Temari sonrojada.

Acá por otro lado en la Ciudad de New York en un departamento muy lujoso en los suburbios de la ciudad estaban dos chicas platicando.

—Gracias Sakura la cena estuvo deliciosa.

—De nada Meli—respondió con una sonrisa aquella joven de ojos verdes.

—Ahora si amiga que me ibas a decir, me dejaste con la intriga —decía Meli con gran entusiasmo.

Sakura se levanta del asiento donde estaba. —Pues Meli a partir del miércoles de la semana que entra tú ocuparas mi lugar, serás la subdirectora del Hospital Santa Helena, durante mi ausencia.

Meli al escuchar aquello que le decía Sakura se sorprende. — ¿Que dices Sakura que yo qué?

—Así como lo oyes amiga te propuse y los directivos aceptaron y me dijeron que había tomado una buena decisión al escogerte a ti.

—Gracias amiga confía en mí, no te defraudare a ti y al director Robinson. —Meli abraza a Sakura.

—Pues esa era la sorpresa que te iba dar.

—Sakura bueno dejando todo esto platícame de tus amigos de seguro estas ansiosa de ver aquel chico que te roba el sueño, Sasuke verdad.

— ¿Que tonterías dices Meli? Sasuke el ya está casado—comentó Sakura en un tono triste y sonrojándose a la vez.

Meli al verla así— ¡Discúlpame amiga no quise molestarte con ese comentario!

—No te preocupes hace tiempo ya supere eso, yo bien sabia que él no era para mí.

— ¡Sakura tú fuiste novia del!

—No, Meli cuando éramos unos niños yo lo amaba tanto, pero algo sucedió yo no pude hacer nada.

— ¿Que paso Sakura?

—Pues fue hace tiempo cuando estábamos en la escuela, cuando tome un rumbo diferente.

Todo cambio pasaron los días yo me distanciaba mas de mis amigos porque siempre tenía que estar mucho tiempo en el Hospital.

Continuara…


End file.
